44 Long Colt
by Breakmyback
Summary: 15 years after the fall of Beacon Jaune makes his final stand. After taking the lives of the people that ruined his life he can die happy. Or will he die at all? Rated T for language and violence. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The beginning of the end**

 **This is my first story. Jaune's outfit and weapon is based off Trigun.**

 _15 years after fall of Beacon_

The scent of Grimm was in the air. Dry blood plastered the ruins of vale. In the midst of this destruction

there was one presence that the grimm feared themselves. The man was clad in a red trench coat with sunglasses and a popped collar that hid his mouth. His arm was robotic with clear signs of combat.

One young Ursa charged the man clad in red. In a split second the figure pulled a modified .45 long colt and blasted the creatures head off. The man stepped of the fallen figure and left the ruins of vale. He walked long and far to a small cave located on the outskirts of Vale. Moving the hanging moss that covered the cave entrance.

In the cave the man pulled down his collar and sunglasses. His blue eyes pierced the darkness that blanketed the cave. Lighting a small dust powered lamp and sitting on a makeshift desk he took account of the items he salvaged "Shit I didn't salvage enough scrap metal for extra bullets." Pulling out a acoustic guitar he played a song. ( **Engineer's guitar tune.)** The guitar was the only thing keeping

his sanity. Being the last person on Remnant did stuff to a man. The scratching noises were getting louder,and roars of thousands of grimm entering the tunnels of the cave were getting more closer.

Jaune grabbed a picture with his old team a RWBY of his small shrine. Jaune knew he was going to die sooner or later. But he was going to take as many grimm bastards as he can with him. Putting all the weapons he could on a sled he high tailed out through a hidden entrance.

Jaune shot the trail of dust he left and blasted the bastards to kingdom come. Running from the fiery explosion he kept a quick pace. Breathing heavily he was covered by a huge shadow.

Jaune put on the best poker face he could and said the first two words he's said in two years. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Final fight**

 **HI! Apologies for this terrible. I'm terrible at fight scenes.** **Ending of this chapter is inspired by the story Restart**

"Oh shit." Jaune whispered in a raspy voice. Pushing the sled out of the dragons fiery breath he shot one of its eyes. The dragon roaring in pain bled black ichor. Grimm spawned from the black blood.

The grimm charged Jaune. Jaune sniped them from his higher ground. One unlucky grimm did not have the mercy of an instant death. Jaune shot a bullet and tore right through its arm and then its head.

The grimm dragon roared and swooped down with its maw open. Shooting into its mouth he at least bought some time to move. The grimm's head slammed into the ground making a wide crater.

Running to the sled jaune took Magnhild from the sled. Using grenades from the hammer he launched himself into the air, He slammed the hammer onto the creatures head which drove it deeper into the ground.

"Take that ye bastard!" Chuckling at his small antic he looked around he was in Forever Fall forest.

The dragon stirred and scratched at Jaune. He shot its other eye effectively blinding it. The grimm in its final moments started waving its wings and claws around. Jaune with his luck was impaled on one of its spikes. Jaune broke the claw with the spike still impaled in him.

"Heh...well..damn." Jaune's aura tried mending the wound but it failed terribly. All it did was give him time to climb up a small hill. Basking in the sunlight that bathed him he took out the picture of all his friends.

Looking over to his left he saw all his friends weapons on the sled. Using his remaining strength he got up and pushed the cart up the hill. Laying down near the sled he breathed in the relaxing scent of Forever fall. By pure coincidence seven petals landed on his chest. Looking at the picture one last time he took his final breath.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. Jaune knew that these were just memories

when he woke up to a white ceiling. Sunlight shined onto his face. Looking to his left he saw his side table with his cold and holster on it looking to his right he saw a red haired beauty. Closing his eyes again he just layed there.

'Wait...RED HAIRED BEAUTY?!' Jaunes eyes widened! This memory seemed so realistic.

Removing the covers that blanketed him he stood up. Taking in the sights of his old dorm. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

Looking under his bed he found his bunny hoodie and armour. 'Wait if that's there then what am I wearing right now?' He was wearing his red trenchcoat he realized his prosthetic arm was covered by his sleeve and he was wearing his pants also . 'Wait what pants?' Realization hit him like a brick. Running in sheer panic to his closet to retrieve his pants.

Memory or not he did not want to be naked. While he was putting on his pants he hit his shin against

the side of his bed frame. He felt actually pain from the hit. Shouting in pain and confusion he woke the two lady's of his team up.

Nora mistaking this as her alarm clock shot right up and started singing

" _It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!_ "

"Good morning fearless leader!" Nora said to jaune. "What's with the new getup?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Welcome back! Just wanna say thanks for the follows for this story.**

 **Now time to read and answer some reviews.**

 **Dcalu2001: Thanks bud! Glad to know some people that love Trigun! LOVE AND PEACE!**

 **Roach10302: Thanks for the nice words. I'll try to make chapters longer. I created this story just to relieve stress. Didn't really expect to make another chapter.**

 **Now onto the story! P.S Sorry if this chapter doesn't have that much dialogue!**

"Whats with the new getup!?"

Jaune just stared blankly at her. 'I don't remember her asking me that question in any of my memories'.

Jaune slowly walked towards her with his hands outstretched.

"Uh fearless leader?" Nora squeaked out in confusion. He was acting like he saw someone who should be dead alive.

Jaune snapped out of his trance and coughed nervously "Uh sorry." He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He broke out into a cold sweat 'is this even a memory'? Looking towards the clock in the bathroom he found that the year (Yeah um just going to pretend that the Remnant calendar is the same as ours) was 2017. Jaune's breathing was becoming labored. 'Oh my god'

Taking his coat off he switched his shirt to a regular long sleeve shirt. Walking out of the bathroom he found that his team was awake. Taking in the dorm room scent once more he scanned his eyes around. He saw that the rest of his team was awake. Pyrrah was combing her hair and ren was.. Ok not everyone was awake. Nora was practically bouncing off the walls.

Jaune just stood there. He just needed to check one last thing to confirm if this was his imagination.

Walking out the door the residents of his dorm room just stared at the closed door questioning his strange behavior.

Nora stopped for a second to look over Jaune' bed. "Anyone know where Jaune got this gun?"

Pyrrah stopepd brushing her hair and shaked her head. Ren, was still in the land of dreams.

Jaune continued walking down the halls. passed by him. Jaune simply greeted her and walked by, not noticing her confused face.

'Funny he would always cower at the mere sight of her.' shrugging she walked off.

Jaune walked out the doors of Beacon and into the courtyard. Looking around he could smell the familiar scent of Beacon. Jogging around the school he continued looking around. Making it back to the entrance he reentered the school and went to the cafeteria.

Taking a look around as he walked towards the lunch bar he spotted his team and Team RWBY.

He got pancakes and walked to there normal table. Greeting the occupants of the table he sat down.

Basking in the glorious taste of the pancakes he realized if he can taste then he wasn't imagining.

"Jaune? Is there something wrong?" Pyrrah said while holding his shoulder.

Jauen just shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. The table was silent until Ruby decided to break the silence. She started talking about how fun this Saturday was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Roach10302: That's a secret my friend.**

 **Dcalu2001: That's a secret my friend.**

Jaune smiled at Rubys small antics.

Ren was busy eating his salad but he was able to notice the look in Jaunes eyes. They looked like he hasn't seen any of them for a while. (Blushed like a school girl when I wrote this sentence. Scratch that cringed this whole entire chapter :P)

Jaune continued to look around at everyone causing some discomfort to everyone in the group.

When Yang coughed Jaune snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously.'Damn gotta stop staring'

Everyone went back to there food while Jaune tried to salvage the situation.

"So nice weather we're having guys." The sound of a palm hitting a face resounded in his mind.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' All the stares he was receiving were ebbing away at his soul.

"Jaune is there something wrong?" Ren questioned (Really need to improve with the tags for who is speaking, sorry if anyone cringes at the dialogue in this story.)

"Oh-No there's nothing wrong." Ren was able to pick up on his small stutter and eyed him suspiciously. Deciding not to question it any more he let it slip without telling anyone.

After breakfast was finished both teams went back to there respectful dorms. Jaune entered the bathroom to get changed into his school suit. 'Man how was I even sent back?'

When Jaune left the bathroom he noticed the questionable gazes of his friends "What?"

Pyrrah stared at him "today's Saturday." Jaune groaned and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

Coming out with a black long sleeve shirt and jeans he told his team that he was going out. Taking his red trench coat and his gun he left the room. Walking down the room he arrived at Beacon's training halls. Entering a simulation room he rented for himself he chose a Deathstalker to practice against, unaware of the cameras that were in all training rooms to watch its occupants.

 _Jnpr's room_ (Scene change DAWG!)

Team RWBY were in there sister teams dorm. Everyone was sitting silently.

"Why are we even here?!" Weiss bitched. "Because we need to talk about vomit boys behavior."

Just then Nora walked into the room with Ren on her shoulder with drool running down his chin.

Everyone just stared awkwardly at the pair. "Baack to the subject of J-" "WAIT!" Nora interrupted

"HAS ANYONE SEEN JAUNE'S NEW GUN AND COAT?!"

This caused questionable stares from everyone. Including Ren himself.

"Whaattt new gun?" Ruby said raising her eyebrows.

"He just had a gun on his side table this morning when I woke up!" She said making a gun with her fingers.

The room went back into silence. 'Why did he have a gun? Jaune never used a gun?' What did he do last night? Just then they heard the door unlock.

Jaune's p.o.v (Not really sure how I should switch scenes so i'll just leave it like this)

Jaune was currently practicing his aim on stationary targets. His accuracy ratio was one hundred percent. He finished the rest of the targets off and left to check out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a familiar figure holding a mug.

He continued walking down the halls until he reached his dorm room. He heard conversation inside the room. His heightened hearing senses could rival a faunus. Waiting for there conversation to finish he twirled his weapon on his finger.

When he heard silence coming from his room for ten whole seconds he decided to enter 'Ten whole seconds?' When he entered the hallway his eyes were met with blank stares. He decided to just stand there instead of moving towards them.

"So.. what's everyone doing here?" He said to them.

"Oh we re just making cookies together!" Ruby smiled nervously. Jaune's bullshit sensors went off. 'Screw it I'll just play along.'

Jaune's eyes lit up in fake surprise. "Ohhhh, so that's what you were doing!" Jaune said. Ruby nodded fiercely. Everyone was groaning at Jaune's obliviousness. They were not aware that Jaune was bullshitting them.

"So were's the cookie dough then?" He asked. Ruby stopped nodding. Her eyes were wide.

'Oh no. Does he know?' "Well we were just discussing on what type of cookies we're going to make."

Looking at them he shrugged. He took of his coat and hanged it. Taking his holster he put it on his bedside table. Going into the bathroom he started getting dressed in more casual clothes. The moment Jaune entered the bathroom Ruby was all over his weapon.

Her eyes were sparkling. "I wonder if has anymore weapon!"

"Lil sis I think we should get that cookie dough." Yang said with an awkward smile.

Pouting Ruby agreed grudgingly


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello welcome back! This chapter will be at least 1k words.**

 **Looking back on last chapter I found a few mistakes.**

 **I need to start rereading the damn chapters. I'm just going to name a mistake right here. I don't give a damn if I'm not allowed to do this. *weapons**

 **That's just one of the many mistakes I've caught in every single chapter of this story. Also I apologize for not having team RWBY characters talk enough. In later chapters I will have more interactions between characters. I don't want to pressure myself with having to deal with that shit.**

When team RWBY left with the promise of cookies the lights went off in JNPR's dorm. The only light source was coming from the open curtain. The moons rays shined on Jaune's bed much to his ire.

He stood up to close the curtains.

He was met with the familiar view of the moon that he's seen for 32 years. 'I'll make sure to save all of you.' Staring at the moon one last time he closed the curtains. Hopping into his bed he went into a deep slumber.

Jaune was still in the land of the sleeping when he opened his eyes. Seeing seven shadowy figures. All the shadows walked towards him in unison. **"You didn't save us"** they took another step forward. **"You left us to die"** Jaune was panting. The shadows were close enough that he could hear there breathing.

He felt guilt and shame whenever he looked at them. The shadows all reached out there hands. Grabbing at his face and legs. Everything was slowly turning darker. Images seared through his mind. Faces of his friends bleeding slowly, pleading for him to save them. To not leave them behind.

Jaune saw a woman. Clad in black. She wore a mask. Dread was oozing out of her. Jaune was being strangled everything started turning darker. He could hear people screaming. Gunfire and warcrys.

Jaune was in the land of sins. Before everything turned dark he heard the words. " _ **You'll be of use later."**_

When Jaune opened his eyes he expected everything to be dark. All he could feel was dread. His mind was fuzzy, but one image was burned into his mind. A chess board, but every black piece but the queen was a pawn.

Groaning, He forced himself to sit up. 'That was one crazy dream.'

Noticing he woke up before every one else he walked into the bathroom and performed his morning rituals. Shirtless, Jaune ran his hand over his largest of many scars. Let's just say he got it from a humanoid grimm with a special arm.

He had to use his semblance to beat that bastard. He barely new how to use that thing. Finishing getting into his school uniform he walked out of the bathroom. Turns out he woke up a little to early. There first class didn't start in two hours.

Strapping his holster to his chest he put his gun into it. Before he left he made sure to leave a note that he was going straight to class after his morning walk. Leaving the dorm he walked out of the door to beacon. He walked along the path leading to Emerald forest.

Finding a bench he sat down to recollect his thoughts. Sighing, he leaned his head against the back of the bench. He was tired so he was going to rest his eyes.

Waking up, He looked around. The sun was shining onto his face. 'Wait if the sun is up..' Face palming he ran towards class. He was going to be late! Running into the classroom at the last moment, he walked towards his desk. Cardin trying to trip Jaune put his leg on Jaune's path. Jaune simply jumped over Cardin's leg. The dumbfounded face on Cardin was priceless.

Out of all his friends Yang was the only one to notice. She was pretty sure Jaune was the least graceful of all her friends. Thinking of it as just dumb luck she regained her normal posture.

Jaune and many other students were waiting for the burly beautifully mustached man named Port to get to his class. Jaune put his hand under his chin to support his head as he relaxed. Just when the relaxing reached the peak of prosperity. Professor Port slammed open the door. Surprised by Ports entrance his head hit the desk. After he felt the energy to prop his head back up the man had already started his tale.

"Hello class!" Port said enthusiastically. Jaune was the only one to greet him back.

Actually feeling like he should try listening to class he told himself not to fall asleep.

"Today I will tell you a story of how I captured a ursa major naked with a pickle!"

And Jaune instantly lost all interest in the class. Tuning out Port's voice he started adjusting the straps of his holster which was hidden inside his shirt. When he heard a loud roar he looked up to see a Beowulf being carted into the classroom by some third years.

Jaune was in the first row so he got a clear view of the creature. "Ok class who wants to volunteer to fight this creature of the dark."

"I do!" Cardin shouted. Walking down the three steps already. When he reached the bottom steps Professor Port already released the dark hound. Smirking he sidestepped and launched it towards Jaune who was paying no mind to the match.

Feeling the imminent danger Jaune looked up and saw the creature flying towards him.

A loud bang was heard resounding in the room. The room went into a state of silence. What they saw when they regained there composure was a headless Beowulf. In front of it there was Jauen holding his gun. Smoke oozed out of the barrel.

The class just stared at the supposed worst hunter in Beacon. In a split second he pulled out a weapon they've never seen him carry before and shot a beowulf square in the head.

 **WOOOOH First 1k chapter. Ok thanks for reading. Also thanks for all of those who have reviewed,followed, and favorited. There was some people helping me by giving me some tips! Thanks ya'll!**

 **Peace! Breakmyback**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello! Sorry for the lack of chapter updates. I'll make a solid update schedule later.**

 **But that's a bridge I'll cross later. Now onto the chapter.**

The class stared silently. Then a small patter was heard. Jaune's sunglasses fell out of his pocket.

Groaning,He got up and picked them up. The class stared at him silently. Cardin pissed himself. The bullet passed through the beowulf and almost hit him in the head.

Professer Port was not fazed in the slightest. After Headmaster Ozpin showed all the staff members Jaune's training session. "Bravo! Bravo! excellent show by mister Arc!" Recovering from there silence the class snapped back to reality.

The bell rang a few moments later. The class silently left the classroom. Jaune was one of the first students to leave, He made a beeline for the lunchroom. The line would get long in a splitsecond.

He got a regular steak and french fries.

Sitting at his normal table the rest of team JNPR and RWBY joined him. Yang put her arm around his neck and pushed his head into her ample bosom. "That was pretty cool vomit boy!" Jaune started slapping his arms around. He slapped at her arms. Grabbing her sides he started tickling her.

Laughing she let go of him. Looking at him she didn't notice a blush at all. Strange he usually has at least a tint of red on his face.

"Yang don't do that again please." Jaune said while panting heavily.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout coming from there right. Velvet was trying to remove cardin's hand from her ears. In the future Cardin would become a good friend with him, Hell he even was one of the last humans left on the planet. He even married a deer faunus. Thinking of the future brought pained memories. Until Cardin made him kill him.

/Scene change/ (Can't find the line break :P)

Jaune Cardin and his family were in a cabin hidden in the woods. His kids and wife were sleeping. Jaune left Cardin at the cabin to get firewood.

He was currently walking back to the cabin firewood in his hands. That's when he heard a scream. Two deathstalkers attacked the cabin he was in Cardin laid unconscious. His wife and children were cornered. The deathstalkers impaled both his wife and children with there stingers. The worst part was that Cardin woke back up right when this happened.

Jaune and Cardin killed the beast slowly. Blind in rage they went on for hours. When there was nothing left of the dark beast. Cardin fell onto his knees. Sobbing, Jaune touched his shoulder. Cardin continued to cry in sadness.

Eventually they both deduced that it was time to leave. Giving his family a proper burial they left. They were now the last two people on earth. Jaune noticed that Cardin's battle style was more aggressive then usual.

Then it all came crashing down. Jaune and cardin encountered it. A humanoid grimm, and from the looks of it, It looked like a hell spawn itself. Jaune still remembered the memory clearly. The grimm had Cardin impaled on it's hand.

Cardin saved his life. Shouting Jaune activated his semblance to kill the thing. Cardin was in pain.

Jaune ran to the limp form of Cardin. Pulling out his first aid kit he attempted to save his life. Till Cardin stopped him.

"Jaune, stop" Cardin said weakly. "We both know I'm not going to make it."

"HELL NO!" Jaune shouted at him while still applying gauze to his wounds.

"Jaune, please I want to see my family again." Jaune immediately stopped at his words. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"I want to die by my own terms." Cardin spoked weakly.

"Wait, you want me to kill you?!"

"Yes." Cardin's eyes were closing but he forced them to open.

Jaune understood all the pain in that one word. Pulling out his gun and with much regret, Pulled the trigger.

/Return to present/

Jaune stood up. The occupants of his table looked questionably towards him. They understood where he was going once he started walking towards the scene of the bullying. Much to the teenagers protest he continued walking.

Grabbing Cardin's hand he twisted. Cardin's face contorted to a pained expression.

"AHH SHIT!" Cardin shouted.

Russel threw a punch at Jaune. Grabbing Cardin's head he moved it into the trajectory of the fist, effectively knocking the bully out. Grabbing Russel by the head he slammed it into a nearby table. Dove and Sky weren't going to beat up there team. Sneaking up behind Jaune Sky grabbed Jaune's arms.

Dove prepared to strike Jaune in the stomach, but jaune lifted his body up with Sky still holding his arms. Dove hit sky in the family jewels. The baby makers. The place one should not touch without consent.

Dove looked on at horror at what he did. As he watched Sky keel over groaning. The last thing he saw was a black combat boot. And this all happened in the span of six seconds.

Taking a look at his handiwork Jaune walked towards Velvet with a smile that practically radiated happiness.

"You ok?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Thank you." Velvet smiled.

There was the loud sound of a door slamming open. Glynda Goodwitch's voice cut through the silent and amazed atmosphere like butter.

"Someone take Team CRDL to the infirmary." Glynda barked."I need to have a word with you mister Arc!"

Yang oohing was heard in the background. 'Oh shit I'm screwed.'

/ One lecture later/

Jaune was walking back to the dorms. He ended up bumping into velvet. She was holding a muffin.

Blushing she gave it to him.

"Wow thanks Velvet" Jaune said while smiling. "These look good."

Smiling Velvet nodded and walked away. Deciding to take a small stroll he changed his path to one of the exits of Beacon. He took his gun out to inspect it. Moon light reflecting off the polished weapon. The weapon was an activator for his semblance.

In the future he would be a beacon of hope for many, but he was also equally feared. At the mere sight of him people would retreat. He killed grimm, human, and faunus. They even made stories that his coat was never always red. They said that he bathed in the blood of his enemies.

It was partly true. After his friends were killed, he murdered as many white fang members as he could.

Wiping White Fang bases off the map with his semblance and skills. Even the ones hidden in the grimm lands.

He killed Cinder and her cronies. Making sure to make her death and everyone that helped her die a painful death. He felt no remorse for every person he killed. He smiled more and more after every kill.

Sure he was going crazy. But, every death brought him closer to achieving his goal of revenge.

The White Fang feared the man in the red coat. Calling him a typhoon in human form. He continued murdering until he was stopped. He was going to kill an orphaned child who joined the whitefang.

The worst part was that he was going to do it. He was stopped by a white cloaked huntswoman.

He could've killed her, but he showed him all the suffering he made.

The death left in his wake. He remembered the guilt he felt. Weighing him down. Even after all his killing, she still stayed with him. She told him that some of his friends were alive. She told him the code she lived by.

Whenever he felt like he couldn't do it anymore she would walk up to him.

She would put her hands into a peace sign and shout the words to him "LOVE AND PEACE!"

She would do it until he felt like he could carry his burden.

He would always protect her. Then everything went wrong. They were crossing a bridge. The white fang ambushed them, they focused fire onto her. Destroying her aura and shooting her. In pure rage he activated his semblance and destroyed the bridge.

He found her weapon, a cross. Rushing to her he tried to save her. Her last words were the words he promised to uphold. She died, and he never knew her name.

The memories of her were strong. He tried to hold back on his killing. Only punishing those he originally vowed to kill. He only killed in his friends names.

 **Hello guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter was a bitch to finish. I made a really good drawing of Vash the stampede and I went on a roll. Also I was being kind of lazy.**

 **Well anyway thanks for reading!**


	7. Quick Update

**Hello! Sorry that this isn't a new chapter. My update schedule is really botched right now. I've been busy with my school work and life.**

 **I'll make sure to update near next week. I'll work on chapter 7 whenever I can. I'll try to make it atleast 2k words or more.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me guy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **So this will be a 2k chapter.**

 **I've been super busy this week, Really sorry about it. After this chapter I won't be updating for at least another week. Going to rewrite preexisting chapters. Changes for chapters will be spelling checks, in depth detail, and just working on improving the flow of the story for important chapters. Yes the punisher is in the hands of Summer Rose. Also, sorry for the cheesy death last chapter. I was busy playing comp in TF2. But expect chapter 6 to be revised later.**

 **Now to address an important problem that has caught my eye, Jaune's reaction to this "rebirth" or "time travel" situation. This has been pointed out by a kind user in the review section. I also noticed this, I regret doing this and it will be fixed in the revision process which is currently being worked on. Also, I am working on dialogue. I looked up tips on what I should do to improve my dialogue. Just going to keep it short. Sorry for the long authors note. Don't worry the 2k words will be separated from these notes. Now onto the story.**

Jaune continued to stare at the broken moon. Finishing his small brain break he stood up. He continued down the paved path to the dorm rooms. He made it to his room. When he opened the door he saw that his team was already asleep.

Walking silently to the bathroom he undressed and changed into his nightwear. He made it to his bed and slept the night away.

The next morning he woke up earlier then everyone else. 'I really need to stop my inner alarm.' He thought.

He was used to waking up at the crack of dawn, it was good habit when you slept outside in grimm infested forest.

Groaning, he forced himself to get off his warm and comfy bed. Entering the bathroom he changed into his school clothes. He decided to stay in his dorm until his friends woke up. Laying down on his bed he closed his eyes for a small rest.

When he woke up he noticed his team was still asleep. He got off his bed and went to his closet. Reaching into it he pulled out his guitar. 'This will wake them up.'

He started strumming randomly on the guitar. The sound produced was absolutely ear scratching, hair pulling, and disgusting. Nora shouted something about banshees. Pyrrah just shouted, Ren grunted.

"WAKE UP TEAM!" Jaune hollered "It's 6:30!"

His team forced themselves up and got themselves ready for the day. His team finished changing a few moments later. They left together and went to the lunchroom to get their breakfast. Once the made it to the cafeteria they saw that there sister team was already there.

Once the team got there lunches they sat in front of team RWBY. A comfortable silence blanketed the table.

Team RWBY and NPR would sneak occasional glances at Jaune. Jaune was to busy tearing apart his food to notice. Eventually the two teams broke apart to go to there respectful classes.

Classes continued normally, with the occasional talk between the two teams during passing periods. Once classes were over Jaune and his team went back to there dorm. When they arrived Nora instantly jumped onto her bed.

"Ahh, my comfy palace." Nora sighed. She watched as Jaune plopped on his bed. 'I thought Jaune was just as clumsy as me.'

Jaune looked around the room. Pyrrah was studying while Ren was cooking up some dinner. He got up off his bed and got dressed out of his school clothes. He dressed into his normal clothing and went to the doorway.

"Guys I'm going out into Vale for a few things." Jaune said to his team. He waited for a response and soon got one.

"Ok! Be back before dinner." Pyrrah shouted from the otherside of the dorm.

"Ok mom." Jaune said quietly while leaving the dorm.

Pyrrahs face was etched with worry. Three months ago he was the goofy clumsy knight she met. Now he was carrying a gun and could kill faster then a blink of an eye. She continued to look at the doorway. Snapping out of her trance she continued studying

Jaune was currently walking through the streets of Vale. He walked by some shops that he has seen before. He continued his walk, he recognized a familiar club. He entered the club and instantly his ears were assaulted with the sound of electric music.

Jaune went towards the bar to get a drink. The bartender walked towards him. Jaune heard him say something about young blonds.

"What can I get for you?" Junior said while cleaning a glass.

"I'll have a mind eraser, no ice please." Jaune replied. Junior made his drink and walked away to serve other customers.

Jaune finished his drink and waited for a refill. While he was waiting he pulled out his scroll. He made a group chat with his team and Rwby. He told them were he was and that he would be getting home a little later.

He closed the screen and was met with a great surprise. In the reflection of his phone he could see a woman dressed in red with black hair. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head around and saw one of the worst people he's ever met.

He had to force himself to turn back around to his empty drink. He knew she was just gathering information. For what? He didn't know. All he wanted to do was pull out his gun and blow her brains out while he could.

Cinder was talking with a few men. Putting on her fake mask of a innocent girl. She noticed the stare of a man in red with sunglasses covering his eyes

'Could be a good source of information.' Cinder thought. She walked towards him with a noticeable sashay of her hips.

Jaune heard the sound of tapping heels. He saw a dash of red in his peripheral vision. Rotating his head he turned towards Cinder. Forcing himself not to snarl he went back to his drink which was refilled.

"Hello there."Cinder said to him. "Care to treat a lady with a drink?"

Cinder sat next to him and put one hand on his lap. Jaune's hand itched to backhand her across the face.

"No." Jaune responded. He pushed her hand off of his lap. Cinder stared at him with a slight expression of surprise.

Jaune loved the priceless expression she had on her face. He finished his drink and left the bar. He walked down the street. The moon shined down on him as he continued his jog. He noticed loud shouts coming from a nearby dust shop.

He ran towards the noise and saw broken glass. A whitefang truck was in front of the store. Walking towards it he activated the knives in his boots and stabbed the tires. Walking in he heard grunting coming from inside the store.

He walked in silently. The white fang grunts were currently kicking the store owner.

"Human trash!" "Filth!" He knocked on the counter which resulted from a yelp of surprise from the occupants.

"You know you shouldn't rob old men." Jaune said to grunts charged at him with there weapons raised. Jaune slammed his shoulder into the throat of the first grunt, and slammed his head into the second grunt.

Punching one of the grunts in the face resulted in a loud crack resounding in the room. Grabbing the second grunts hair he slammed the faunus into the counter. Jaune sighed and put a hand on his head. Slightly woozy from the drinking.

He was about to help the unconscious owner when he heard the sound of a chainsaw revving up.

Turning around he pulled out his gun and shot at the noise. The sound of a bullet hitting aura was heard.

"You scumbag!" The leader of the sqaud yelled. He charged towards Jaune planning to cleave right through him. Jaune moved faster then the blink of an eye and shot the Fang in the leg.

"Ahhhh!" The faunus screamed. Jaune kicked the general in the back of the neck. The leader layed on the ground unconscious. Jaune tied the group up and helped wake the store owner. The store owner thanked him and offered him a reward. Jaune obviously refused.

Jaune stayed with the store owner until he phoned the police. They came a few moments later and took the white fang members into custody. Jaune left the store and caught the last bullhead to Beacon.

Jaune walked down the halls of Beacon. He made it to his dorm and knocked. Surprisingly Ren was the one to answer the door. They exchanged simple greetings and Jaune entered the room. On the table was his cold dinner.

He grabbed his food and heated it in the microwave. He made sure to stop it at exactly three seconds.

Jaune sat down and ate his food. He finished it shortly after and sat down at his desk. Pulling out his notebook he drew a weapon schematic out of memory.

To make this weapon he would need tons of lien, but it would be worth it. He finished the basic weapon shape. A cross with a machine gun in the middle of the weapon. The barrel was barely hidden.

Jaune took out his scroll and checked the Beacon website for bounties paying lien.

He found a bounty paying good lien. After reserving it, Jaune went to his bed and slept the night away.

 _Jaune's eyes snapped open. He was running through a field full of body's. Burnt corpses littered the grass. Jaune knew what he was running from. He knew it already killed his squad mates and friends._

 _Jaune pointed his gun randomly behind him and fired. Jaune was cornered near a cliff. He turned around and saw the black figure. It lifted it's open hand and closed it. Jaune suddenly felt one of the worst pains he's ever experienced. He felt his arm being forcefully torn off._

 _Jaune shouted in pain. Stars clouding his vision._ _Blood oozed from the wound. Jaune fired more bullets at the creature._

" _ **Foolish human." The creature laughed. "You dare challenge my mistress."**_ _The creature continued to shrug off the bullets being shot at it with deadly precision._

 _Jaune backed away as it got closer. His weapon made the sound of a click. His only hope, dashed away at the sound of a click.. Turning back to the creature he noticed it was right in front of him. It lashed it's arm towards him and grabbed him by the neck._

 _He saw clearly into it's eyes. The souls trapped in it._

" _ **You will die here filth." The creature snarled "Amongst the rest of your trash"**_ _The creature tightened it's hold on Jaune's neck._

 _Jaune stared straight into it's eyes. A glowing sensation forming in his arm. It took shape, it was white and it took the shape of a cannon. White started emanating from the tip. The creatures eyes widened._

" _ **You!" The creature roared.**_ _Jaune smirked at the noise the creature made._

"I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobella Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andre Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third _, and I am going to send you to hell"_

 _If there were any survivors on the field they would be blinded by the bright light of an aura cannon._

 _Jaune's limp body was thrown off the cliff. He was somehow still conscious._ _The cloudy sky had a hole where the clouds spread from the cannon. Jaune's last memory of that moment was the light blue sky._

 **I am so sorry for the lack of uploads. I've been lazing around and doing school work. Welp here's the chapter.**


	9. Another announcement

Hello! Right now I am working on chapter 8 and correcting grammar on chapters. Working on this story is not actually on the top of my list. Currently chapter 8 has 1k words. I have also been working on a new story idea. It has not come to light as of yet. If you ever want to hear more information about chapters you can speak to me on private messaging or talk to me on steam.(Check profile) I know updates for this story have been really slow. I apologize for this. What are ways you can help me with chapters? This story idea is always up for using. Just talk to me and you can use this idea. Another way to help me is to send me ideas. As of the time this story is up I will be working on chapter 8. Once again I regret not working on this story to often. When I have a hard time coming up with ideas for this story. I also am improving on making story's longer. My highest word count is currently 2k. I've honestly hit a creative wall for this story, but don't worry I will make sure I can continue this story. Thanks for the reviews guys. Means alot (^W^)

peace, Breakmyback


End file.
